Ein Sof ZERO: Heroes of Japan
by Shidou Haruka
Summary: Prequel to Ein Sof Book 1. Shortly after the Shidou moved out, Issei's father received a promotion that have them move to Tokyo. In there, he met new friends, and enemies as he got dragged into the more mystical side of Japan. Who knew that Onmyouji and Youkai are real. But he is Hyoudou Issei, the Sekiryuutei, and he will protect his ordinary days, for her sake.
1. Episode 1

**Arc 1: The Hero Club**

 **Episode 1: A New Spring**

 _It was almost a month after the Shidou family moved out. Issei was still sad because his best friends, Shidou Irina and Haruka, had moved to England. He was inconsolable for the first few days, locking himself in his room while crying. But after a week, he started getting better much to his parents' relief._

 _Issei had always found it difficult to make friends and they knew he cherishes his friendship with the Shidou siblings a lot and that's why he was so devastated when they moved. But slowly he had started to get over it and accept reality, though that doesn't mean he stopped feeling sad. Irina is his best friend and Haruka was like a brother figure to him. He will never forget about them no matter what._

 _It was not long after they moved away that Issei's father got a promotion in his job. Due to his new position, the Hyoudou family had to move from Kuoh to Tokyo. His parents think that it's a good opportunity for Issei, a breath of fresh air and a chance to start anew and make new friends. And so, without much fuss, the Hyoudou family moved to Tokyo. Had they stayed at least a bit longer, Issei would've recovered from his sadness enough to take a walk to the park by himself and would meet an old man who would introduce him to the path of a pervert, but Issei had left before that meeting could take place and his fate changed._

 _It is not easy to adjust to a new environment, Issei thought. Then again, he was never very good with making friends for some reason._

 _The first three days was spent settling down and getting to know their new neighborhood and their way around the street. Issei was enrolled in a primary school not far from their new home and three days later, Issei's first day of school arrived._

 _To say that Issei was not nervous would be a lie. Being a transfer student in a new school is not easy for a boy his age. When he came into the class, he felt all eyes being directed at him, making him fidget and unable to speak. He try to work up the courage to speak but couldn't. Everyone kept staring at him with expectation. He was about to open his mouth to introduce himself when the classroom door slide open and a girl came in panting tiredly as if she had just run a marathon._

 _The girl has shoulder length red hair and when she finally stood up straight, Issei could see her equally red eyes looking at the teacher. She laughed nervously, which he finds cute, and like every student that came late to school, she made her excuse._

 _"Sorry I'm late. I had to save a cat from drowning and had to go home to change my clothes."_

 _The girl said. The teacher sighs and told her to just get to her seat while everyone is laughing. But thanks to her, abrupt arrival taking the attention away from him, Issei no longer felt tense. The teacher once again told him to introduce himself and this time he manage to introduce himself flawlessly._

 _"My name is Hyoudou Issei! I came from Kuoh and I hope we can get along!"_

 _He spoke loudly with confidence he used to have when he was together with Irina and Haruka. Thank god he did not stutter and embarrass himself._

 _"As for your seat, hmm…"_

 _"Sensei, the seat beside me is empty!"_

 _The red haired girl said with her hand raised. Indeed, the teacher saw that the seat beside her is empty and told Issei to seat there. Issei complied and took his seat. The girl who became his neighbor smiled and introduce himself._

 _"Nice to meet you Hyoudou-san. My name is Takashima Yuuna. Let's get along."_

 _Issei took the hand she offered and reply to her offer of friendship with a bright smile._

 _"Yes, let's get along, Takashima-san."_

 _That was the day Hyoudou Issei met Takashima Yuuna, a girl who would become his friend for years to come, but more than that, a girl who would shape his very life in the future._

* * *

-Present day-

"Ise-kun. Wake up, Ise-kun."

Hyoudou Issei, a second year middle school student in Sanshu Middle School felt his body being shaken by someone. He also heard a familiar voice calling his name. The brown haired boy slowly opened his eyes and look up to see the familiar face of his long time friend, a girl with shoulder length red hair dressed in their school uniform which consists of a navy blue and light blue blouse and skirt with a white shirt and violet ribbon underneath.

"Ugh, Yuna-chan, what time is it?"

Issei asked his friend as he yawned and stretched his body. He look around to see that the class is now mostly empty with only him and his friend since primary school, Takashima Yuuna, and a few others occupying the class. But even they seem to be preparing to leave.

"Lesson ended ten minutes ago. You look tired. Did you not sleep well last night?"

Takashima Yuna, asked with a hint of worry. He had been sleeping by since the middle of the last period. Issei shook his head.

"I was up all night studying for our test today. You know how Tanaka-sensei is."

"Then you should've studied properly from days ago. It's because you always put off everything until the last minutes that this happen. Come on, we have club acitivity, you can sleep in the clubroom if you're too tired but you have to make it up tomorrow."

"Okay~"

Issei then got up from his seat and the two of them walk together to their clubroom. Their clubroom is located on the fourth floor of the school building while their class is on the second floor. Once they reached the fourth floor, they turn left and stopped in front of the door that reads 'Hero Club'.

"I still don't understand why you make this a thing."

Issei said in a low voice to Yuuna as he slides the door open. There are already five people inside which made them the last to arrive. Yuuna and Issei took their seat and finally everyone in the Hero Club was assembled.

Other than Issei and Yuuna, there are five other people in the club, making it a club of seven people. Other than Issei, there is only one other boy in the club. He has spiky blonde hair that darkens as it goes down and is several inches taller than Issei himself. His name is Tsuchimikado Harutora and like Issei, he ended up in this club at the insistence of his childhood friend.

Said childhood friend is the girl with long dirty blonde hair tied in a ponytail who is sitting beside Harutora. Her name is Nogi Wakaba and beside her is their other childhood friend, a girl with long purple hair that reach down to her waist held back with a red headband. She is Uesato Hinata. The three of them have known each other since they were very little.

Other than the three childhood friends, two other girls are part of the Hero Club. One is sitting in a corner near the window. She is a quiet girl with long black hair semi tied up in a bun on her left side. Her brown eyes sometimes scared Issei with how empty it feels sometimes. The last and youngest member of the Hero Club is a first year girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail though her hair is much shorter than Wakaba. She has a matching eye colour and is the little sister in the club. Her name is Kunou and she appears to come from an old family like the three childhood friends.

With all the members present, the club activity began… or at least it would've until they remember that there is someone missing, their club supervisor.

"By the way, where is Masaomi-sensei?"

Yuuna asked. Usually they would see their black haired club supervisor, Masaomi Yaegaki, occupying whichever corner of the room that is not occupied by Chikage.

"I think he's running an errand or have an emergency. I saw him running out of the school not too long ago."

Surprisingly it was Chikage who answered. She is usually silent unless she's being addressed so it took them by surprise. But since their question have been answered, club activity can start in full swing.

"I hope Masaomi-sensei is alright."

"Don't worry, whatever it is, Masaomi-sensei will be fine. He's a tough bastard."

Issei assured Yuuna who is always worrying about her friends when they seem to be in trouble. Everyone nodded in agreement, knowing their sensei.

"So let's get started. I checked our website earlier and we already got several requests. Here…"

And so club activity begins as Wakaba opened her notebook PC to show them their personal website. It's just another day in the Hero club.

* * *

 **I have been planning on writing a prequel story to my Ein Sof series and this is the prequel story for Issei. Remember, this is an AU and takes place in Tokyo as well as during Issei's middle school year so don't expect to see non-Japanese canon characters around. This story will detail the events before Issei's return to Kuoh and the beginning of canon storyline. Will feature characters and storyline from Tokyo Ravens, Yuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de aru, Nogi Wakaba wa Yuusha de aru (kinda like a prequel story to Yuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de aru), and Rosario + Vampire though I don't put this in the crossover section because the main setting is still DxD and follow DxD rules. An to confirm, yes, Kunou there is the daughter of Yasaka we know and Masaomi-sensei is that Masaomi Yaegaki who fell in love with Cleria Belial. How he is alive will be explained in a few more chapters.**


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2: Encounter Of The Supernatural Kind**

Yaegaki Masaomi, former exorcist and currently a school teacher and agent of Kyoto had received a call not too long ago. There are not many contacts in his phone and only a few numbers regularly contacted him which he usually welcome as those frequent contacts came either from his drinking buddies, which is usually his fellow faculty in Sanshu Middle School, or his wife, Cleria Yaegaki as she is known now.

And if the call he received is not from his wife or drinking buddies, then he can be sure that it is a business call, and most of the time, this business will very likely be of the supernatural kind. He had crossed his fingers that the business call is of the normal kind, like a job offer or something, but of course it is not.

"I thought Tokyo is a neutral human territory and protected by an impenetrable kekkai. How can these Oni get through?"

Masaomi inquired through his earpiece as he rode his bike through the streets of Tokyo at full speed. The one he is talking to is a miko, and not just any miko but a very important one. She is one of the Three Great Miko, one who is stationed in Tokyo and watch over the capital city of Japan.

The Three Great Miko each represents one of the Shinto Trinity and stationed in key points in Japan. They are the highest ranking and most powerful Miko in japan. One of them resides in Kyoto, another resides in Izumo, and the last resides in Tokyo. Masaomi is currently talking with the Miko stationed in Tokyo.

'I have several theories but without knowing anything else I can't make a conclusion.'

Shiratori Utano, the Miko of Susano'o replied from the other side of the line. Navigating the streets through the help of a GPS with his destination already given by Utano earlier, Masaomi let out an annoyed grunt and increase his bike's acceleration little by little.

"I'll deal with it. I'll try to capture one of them for questioning."

'Try to find out what you can while I check the barrier.'

"You do that. Masaomi out."

The transmission ended and Masaomi sighs. He then put on his serios face and mentally prepares himself for a fight. At the speed he's going, he'd reach his destination soon enough. Thankfully Shibuya is not very far. But what is it that they're after in Shibuya?

If the youkai were to come to Minato ward, he would understand. That's where the school is and some high-profile people in the supernatural world went there and the most valuable of them all is Kunou, the daughter of Yasaka, the nine tailed fox ruler of Kyoto.

Another target would be Utano herself and she mainly resides in a secret shrine in the Imperial Palace in Chiyoda ward protected by several very powerful kekkai.

Though to be fair, those targets are not really easy targets and as he heard it, the oni that appeared are low and middle class oni mostly with only a handful of high class. That kind of force can't hope to even get close to either Kunou or Utano. Kunou has some ample protection assigned to her by Yasaka and Utano when she decided to come to Tokyo which includes Cleria and himself as part of their deal. Her presence is also hidden from everyone except Utano. Utano is also guarded by several trained Miko and Onmyouji and Utano herself is very powerful, even stronger than him and Cleria combined as one of the premier Miko in Japan.

So while it is also understandable that the oni did not attack Minato or Chiyoda ward, if they even knew of Kunou's existence, what makes them choose to attack Shibuya? And from the course they are taking, they are heading to the Meiji shrine. There is nothing in there… except for one of the wardstone that maintains the kekkai that protects Tokyo as a whole.

Each ward in Tokyo has its own wardstone that is connected to the main wardstone in the Imperial Palace which is maintained by Utano. The giant kekkai that protect the city guards Tokyo from the assault of malicious youkai and other supernatural force. It also monitors the city and can locate any supernatural beings and onmyouji inside the barrier. It was made hundreds of years ago when evil youkai plagues Japan and was once used to protect the populace from a rampaging Tamamo no Mae. While it has not seen defensive use for a long time, the kekkai is still maintained even now.

"Are they after the wardstone?"

Masaomi wondered, but there's no time to think anymore about the matter. If they are after the wardstone, then what they're planning is most likely an invasion of Tokyo by first weakening the kekkai by taking out the wardstones one by one. While he's not sure of this, it's the only reason he could think of.

He had arrived in front of the enterance to Yoyogi park. There's already a kekkai in place to keep civilians away which means the battle had probably started. Masaomi got off from his bike and entered the kekkai. The world turns dark and purple miasma covered the whole place. He saw explosions coming from the direction of the Meiji shrine. Drawing his sword, the famed Ame no Murakumo, Masaomi rushed towards the shrine.

* * *

"Heh, we're finally finished!"

Harutora fell back to his chair after a day of club activity, feeling very tired. He had just got back from helping one of the teachers clean up the supply room together with Wakaba and Hinata. Hinata sat beside him, taking a deep breath before relaxing. The purple haired girl looks just as tired as Harutora.

Wakaba though doesn't even look winded. She still look as fresh as when they first left the clubroom. She's has always been the most physically fit out of the three of them. Hinata, while being upbeat, is not a very athletic person while Harutora is just plain lazy.

"You're being lazy again, Bakatora. You should move around some more."

Wakaba slapped his back playfully, making the blonde boy groan. Hinata chuckled at the interaction of her two childhood friends. They were the first one to finish their request while the others have not returned yet.

The Hero Club, though its name is rather pretentious in Harutora's opinion, is a club that focuses on helping people which is a nice goal for a club in Hinata and Wakaba's opinion. It is established by Takashima Yuuna last year with its first member being Issei who had known her since primary school and gained quite a lot of fame for helping many people for free. People can make requests to the club by accessing their website and telling them what they need. Of course, there are rules and regulations to prevent getting unreasonable requests.

In order to be more efficient, the club had split up to do the requests they received today. Wakaba, Harutora and Hinata handle the request made by people around the school while Yuuna, Issei, Kunou and Chikage handle requests outside the school. Since there are more requests coming from people inside the school today, three people are needed so the childhood friends volunteer themselves, or rather, Hinata and Wakaba volunteered and Harutora has no other choice than to be dragged around by them.

Issei, Yuuna, Chikage and Kunou are currently handling requests outside the school. Kunou and Yuuna are handling a request to look after a pair of children since their mother is sick and they wanted to go to the park. Kunou is good with children, being one herself, and Yuuna has a similar wavelength with children.

Issei and Chikage are in a nearby shopping district helping out with carrying things around. While Yuuna would usually go with him, Chikage is not very good with children so she instead went with Issei. Harutora would've gone with him if not for the request to help clean out the supply room.

"By the way, Wakaba, do you know why Masaomi-sensei left earlier?"

Harutora asked as he is curious why their teacher left. Wakaba shook her head and turn to Hinata.

"About that. It seems that Utano-senpai asked for him by name. Apparently there's been an attack in Shibuya according to Utano-senpai's text message."

Hinata told them. Uesato Hinata is one of the many Japanese Miko and a very talented one coming from the Uesato family that had produced generations of strong miko. Being a powerful Miko stationed in Tokyo as well as one of the Kyoto princess' close friend, Hinata had texted Utano about their sensei in a private chat group between Miko and had received a reply.

"An attack on Shibuya?! Who would even dare do that?"

Harutora jumped out of his seat in surprise.

"A group of oni though none of them are notable. With sensei on the battlefield, they won't stand a chance. Although…"

"Although?"

"How did they even slip through the kekkai in the first place?"

That was a good question that made Harutora and Wakaba pause. After a moment of silence between them, Harutora sat back and relax. If Utano need them, she will definitely call. And since they're not asked for that means the situation is under control. Besides, with Masaomi-sensei on the field, things should end quite soon.

The three of them continue waiting for their friends to come back. They should be back at any moment now since it's almost sundown. While waiting for them, Harutora decided to take a short nap while Wakaba is chatting with Hinata about some random topic. Time passes until dusk arrives and there is no sign of their friends.

"What's taking them so long?"

Wakaba wondered. Suddenly Hinata stood up and her eyes widened in surprise and a hint of worry.

"We have intruders!"

The moment Hinata said that, Harutora also wake up from his nap. The three childhood friends nodded to each other and rush out of the clubroom.

Their friends are in danger!

* * *

-half an hour earlier-

Issei and Chikage had finished their request and are meeting up with Kunou and Yuuna in the park. The moment they finished their job, Chikage had brought out her game console, a black 3DS this time, and began to tune out her surroundings. Issei who is already used to her kept quiet and simply walk.

While Issei himself is not necessarily talkative, the silence felt awkward to him because he usually hangs around Yuuna and that little bundle of energy always seems to have something to talk about, though even if she's silent for once it is always a comfortable silence but Chikage's silence is just… awkward to him.

Issei is glad that the park they're meeting up in is not very far from the shopping district. After a twenty minutes walk, Issei and Chikage arrive in the park. They saw Yuuna and Kunou playing on the swings, yelling excitedly trying to go higher. When Yuuna saw Issei and Chikage arrive she leapt from her swing and greeted them.

"Ise-kun, Gun-chan!"

As usual, she called out their nicknames ennergetically. Issei look back and saw the ghost of a smile appear on Chikage's lips even when her eyes are still glued to the 3DS monitor. Issei is glad that slowly but surely Chikage is beginning to open up to them. She has always been the silent, anti-social one in class. But it appears that Yuuna could bring out another side to her which is probably the reason why Chikage joined the Hero Club in the first place despite seemingly being the last club she would ever join.

"Hey Yuna-chan. How goes the request?"

Issei asked, though he already knew the answer to it. Yuuna smiled brightly and gave a thumb up.

"It's done without any problem! We played ball and read books with them. We just finished escorting them home a while ago. How about you and Gun-chan?"

Issei also gave a thumb up and simply say that it's been dealt with. Yuuna turn to Chikage and she nodded without Yuuna needing to ask the question. The four then head back to school.

"So Kunou-chan, how have you been adjusting to school?"

Issei asked the blonde girl who is one year his junior. Kunou is the newest and youngest member of the Hero Club and as part of the same club and her senior, it is part of his duty to look after her, just like Yuuna helping him all those years ago when he first moved to Tokyo.

"It has been fun, Hyoudou-senpai! Though Tokyo is very different from Kyoto, it does have its appeal and I can see why Onee-sama and Hina-nee like it here."

Kunou said. Issei is glad that Kunou is doing fine. Then again, her family seems to be old friends with the trio childhood friends' families so she already have people looking out for her, particularly Wakaba as she seem to look up to the older girl and call her 'onee-sama' while she calls Hinata as 'Hina-nee'. For the record, she calls Harutora as 'Bakatora' just like Wakaba.

"That's good. Remember, Kunou-chan, if you need any help then you can come to any of us. As your seniors, we will help you in whatever way we can. Plus you need a reliable male figure in your life!"

Issei declared. Kunou folded her arm and look as if she's in deep thought.

"Yes, you're right senpai, I do need a reliable male figure in my life. Where can I find one who is preferably not Hyoudou-senpai or Bakatora?"

She asked teasingly Issei immediately became dejected while Yuuna chuckled at the jab.

"Don't worry Ise-kun, you are reliable enough."

"Yuna-chan!"

Issei cried tears of happiness at Yuuna's encouraging words. Yuuna is always so nice and he's glad he got to know her. Ahh, sometimes he feels like he's unworthy of her friendship.

As the four of them continue to walk, Issei began to realize something.

"Hmm? Why is there nobody around? And the street is getting darker. Did the sun set faster than usual?"

He questioned as he look around. The street is abandoned and the sky did get darker. Issei checked his phone. It's still around four so it shouldn't be this dark for at least another hour, especially in spring. Yuuna and Chikage who noticed this oddness became worried but Kunou, she looks wary about something.

Then suddenly something lunged at them in almost inhuman speed. Issei noticed it and grabbed both Chikage and Yuuna and drop to the ground. The thing passed by them and went for Kunou who kicked it away.

"W-what the hell was that?!"

Issei, Yuuna and Chikage got up and look around. Then they heard footsteps as something appear from the darkness. A group of 'something' appear in front of the Hero Club and when they see them, the members of the Hero Club couldn't help but tremble in fear. Because what they are facing is something not human.

Numerous little creatures with a single small horn protruding from their bald head make up the front line of the group that has arrived. Some have differing skin colors ranging from red to blue to green. Behind the small ones are bigger ones that are about as tall as humans. The bigger ones have two longer horns and their fangs can clearly be seen protruding from their mouth and they wore crude armost as well as being armed with crude weapons like hammers, matchets, and clubs.

But the ones that arrive last are what made them know true fear.

Two muscular giants that has demonic face appear. Their glowing yellow eyes promise violence and death. They are at least twice as tall as Issei and they are without weapon but they no doubt could shatter any human spine easily with only the flick of their finger.

But the most frightening one is the one that looks most human. A young adult appear between the two demonic giants. He wore a gray kimono with black haori complete with straw zori. He has pale skin and spiky black hair and wields a sword. Kunou's eyes widened when she saw what the sword is.

"Doujigiri Yasutsuna!"

"Doujigiri, one of the Tenga Goken, the one used to slay a famous oni in the past?!"

Issei and Yuuna recognized the name of the famous sword belonging to Minamoto no Yorimitsu. The human-like one smirked as Kunou jumped in front of her friends protectively. The rest of the Hero Club's eyes widened as Kunou grew a pair of fox ears on top of her head and nine golden fox tails.

"Are you offering yourself in exchange for your friends, Princess of Kyoto?"

"Ibaraki Douji!"

* * *

 **Well, it's the second chapter and the group already face someone as ridiculous as Ibaraki Douji. Okay, so with this, Ein Sof ZERO finally started for real! The first arc 'The Hero Club' finally started!**

 **Dragon Rider 66: To the church and devils, Masaomi and Cleria are dead. I imagine this will be a big 'fuck you' to the devils. After all, they reincarnate powerful people as their slaves so why not when one of them die another faction take them in? Well, though Masaomi and Cleria never died in the first place and only faked their death.**


	3. Episode 3

**Episode 3: We Stand Together**

Ibaraki Douji, although Issei's knowledge of Japanese folklores is only as much as the next Japanese, he had of course heard of that name. It is the name of a particularly famous oni second only to Shuten Douji. Any Japanese worth their name would recognize this particular oni's name even if they are not much for folklores and legends.

Except, it appears that oni are not simply folklores and legends.

Issei is not the type to deny the reality in front of him. If given sufficient proof, he would believe even the most ridiculous of things. And now he is seeing a group of oni blocking their path with Ibaraki Douji himself in the lead and apparently Kunou is some kind of princess and a fox youkai.

'What the hell is happening here?! Onis are real and Kunou-chan is some kind of kitsune youkai?! Princess of Kyoto?!'

Issei screamed in his head.

"Kunou-chan, what does he mean? Princess of Kyoto? Kunou-chan, what is happening here?"

A shuddering Yuuna asked her underclassman who is currently standing protectively in front of her friends. The young fox youkai is seething in anger. She went to Tokyo to get away from all the fights and live among humans but it seems that other youkai have a different opinion.

Kunou knew that she cannot win against the high-class oni and Ibaraki Douji even if she fights with all her strength. The low and middle-class she could handle but the two large ones that appear to be ultimate-class and Ibaraki are beyond her power, especially Ibaraki, and he is equipped with Doujigiri. But she doesn't need to. She only need to hold out. No doubt that the Miko stationed in Tokyo would knew about this infiltration by now and have mobilized their forces, or rather, Hinata would've noticed by now and both Harutora and Wakaba are currently on their way here. She only need to hold out until they arrive.

But…

Kunou look back at his three seniors. Issei and Yuuna are taking this better than other people who suddenly got dragged into the supernatural world but poor Chikage looks like she's about to breakdown while shaking in fear. Issei, Yuuna and Chikage have been caught in the ambush all because of her. She cannot protect them while fighting the oni and she'll never forgive herself if anything were to happen to them.

"Takashima-senpai, Hyoudou-senpai, Koori-senpai, when I give the signal, please run."

"Ehh?! Are you telling us to leave you?!"

"There's no other way, Takashima-senpai. This will become a battle soon. I won't forgive myself if anything were to happen to you guys!"

"But Kunou-ch-"

"Curse: FIERY HEAVEN!"

Kunou cut off whatever Yuuna was about to say and threw three ofuda right in front of the oni group. Along with her chant, three large pillar of flame erupted from the ofuda, blocking the oni's path.

"Run, now!"

Kunou shouted in a commanding tone. Yuuna was about to protest when Issei grabbed her hand. Yuuna looked at her longtime friend who shook his head and gestured at Chikage. She looked as if she's ready to faint and they can't leave her alone.

"Gun-chan."

"Yuna…"

Issei didn't need to tell her what they would do next. Yuuna nodded and pick Chikage up. Just as she is walking away, a gust of wind blew from behind her. She looked back to see Ibaraki with sword drawn and the pillar of flame Kunou made disappear into nothingness from the blast of pure youki.

"So you are letting your human friends run. How pathetic of you, Princess of Kyoto, for helping some weak humans. Get them all, and make it quick before their reinforcement arrive."

Ibaraki ordered. The lesser oni all cried out in glee as if they had just been given a free treat. The little oni then charged at the young kitsune with the human-sized oni following behind. Kunou was took out more ofuda and is prepared to cast another spell when she suddenly felt her feet left the ground.

"Uwaah! Wha—Hyoudou-senpai?!"

"I'm not hearing any excuses, Kunou-chan! You'll be coming with us too!"

Kunou look back to see her senior have picked her up and then began running. The oni pursue them as they ran, leaving behind Ibaraki Douji and his two high-class oni bodyguards. His bodyguards are about to join in the pursuit when he lifted his hand to stop them.

"Let the grunts and the other groups handle them. We have an operation to complete."

His bodyguards stopped and nodded. The three of them then turn back and head to their real objective. Ibaraki Douji did not look back even once as they disappear into the miasma.

* * *

"What?! We're not getting any reinforcement?! Kunou-chan is in danger here!"

Harutora shouted into his communicator. He and Wakaba, still in their school uniform, are running down the street towards where Kunou and the others are while being guided by Hinata. Harutora had requested for reinforcement long the way but the reply he got is not satisfying at all.

'I'm sorry Tsuchimikado-kun but we are under attack in the Chiyoda ward too and there are several high-class oni there! I've sent Cleria-san there along with several others. The Onmyouji in Chiyoda ward are outnumbered and… what?! Suginami ward is also under attack?! Reinforcements from Setagaya have been sent. Tch, what the hell is happening? How did they infiltrate the Tokyo daikekkai?! Khh, I'm sorry Tsuchimikado-kun but we really can't spare anyone. The Onmyouji and Miko forces in Tokyo are not as big as we should be and we're spread thin. Sorry, you're on your own.

The voice of Shiratori Utano told him with a hint of regret. It seems they are on their own. Harutora seethed. Several major attacks are occurring in several areas around Tokyo and everyone is running around trying to find out how this happened. Their forces have been spread thin all around Tokyo.

"So we're not getting any help?"

Wakaba sked, though she had already heard the whole conversation through her own earpiece. It's a shared communication channel after all. Harutora nodded.

"Attacks are happening all over Tokyo. Every available forces have been sent to suppress the enemy forces. Masaomi-sensei was sent to Shibuya and Cleria-san was sent to Chiyoda not long ago. We're on our own."

"To be able to sneak such a large force through the Tokyo daikekkai…"

"Let's focus on saving Kunou-chan first, Wakaba-chan."

"…you're right. We can discuss about this with Shiratori-senpai later. For now, let's hurry!"

The three childhood friends increase their pace. They hope they're not too late.

* * *

"Let go of me senpai! I told you to leave me behind and run, not take me with you!"

"Shut up! There's no way we're leaving you behind! What kind of senior will I be if I let my junior sacrifice herself!"

Issei and Kunou yelled at each other even as Issei carry the young kitsune by the waist. While it's hard to keep a good grip when the girl is struggling to escape, Issei somehow managed to keep her from escaping while running. Yuuna wryly smiled as she ran beside him with Chikage in tow.

"Why… why did you take her with you?"

Issei heard Chikage's voice asking him. He turn to the dark haired girl who looks much paler than usual.

"If you leave her behind, they wouldn't be chasing us right now."

Chikage spoke in a rather shaky voice.

"It's her fault. They're after her and now they're after us because you took her with you."

Kunou stopped struggling and had a remorseful look when Chikage said that. She's right, it's her fault that they're in this situation right now. They are after her and now they're also after her seniors because of her. Issei should've just left her behind.

"Gun-chan, it's not right to say that we should just leave Kunou-chan behind."

"But Yuuna-chan!"

"Friends don't leave each other behind, Gun-chan. We will never leave Kunou-chan behind just like we'll never leave you behind. Right, Ise-kun?"

Kunou look up to see her senior grinning.

"Damn right, Yuna-chan!"

"Takashima-senpai, Hyoudou-senpai."

Suddenly three small oni appear from above Issei as they passed through a small park. He noticed them and had to drop Kunou to catch the small demon with his hands. He then spun and kicked the third oni away before throwing the two he caught at the one he kicked, piling them up under a tree. It seems dealing with the small ones won't be much of a problem but their skins are rough and hard that despite their size, they are rather sturdy.

"They already caught up to us?!"

The group stopped when they saw a group of oni right in front of them. There are lots of small ones and almost two dozen human-sized ones and three large oni that act as their leader. They began to spread out to encircle them. The Hero Club was about to run back from the direction they came from but behind them, finally catching up, are the group that was under Ibaraki's command. They are trapped.

"Now what?"

Issei asked nobody in particular as the Hero Club all have their back towards each other. They are trapped and they have nowhere to run.

"We're doomed."

Chikage whispered in fear. Even Yuuna look worried at their predicament. Issei too is worried but he got into a fighting stance.

"I guess we have no other choice than to fight."

He said. Kunou look surprised.

"Fight? Are you kidding senpai?! They are youkai! You can't fight them! I'll try to…"

"If you say you'll make an opening for us to run and leave you behind then I'll be very angry, Kunou-chan."

"But…"

"Besides, I doubt they'll leave us alone."

"True. Besides, that Ibaraki Douji told them to get us all. They will not let us go. We have no choice but to fight."

Yuuna also entered a fighting stance after agreeing with Issei. Kunou sighs. Her senpai are right. Ibaraki's order was to get them all which includes her seniors. The oni won't let them go and they have a large enough number to spare to pursue them. Seeing that she won't be convincing her seniors to run away, she resigned herself to fight together with them. Both Yuuna and Issei look ready and eager to fight anyway. Wait, can they actually fight?

"…Hyoudou-senpai, Takashima-senpai, can the two of you even fight?"

Their answer came in the form of two smiles as they stood back to back in similar fighting stance.

"We're about to find out."

"Don't worry about us, Kunou-chan, we can take care of ourselves."

The oni then attacked. Kunou call forth several blue fires that appear over the tip of her nine tails. She began throwing around blue fires that easily burns the low-clas oni. Kitsunebi, while hers is still rather weak due to her young age, is still deadly to low-class opponents. While her current power is not enough to beat a middle-class human-sized oni in one hit, she could last much longer using kitsunebi than her ofuda which consumes much more power.

The low-class oni that made up the bulk of the enemy forces doesn't seem to pose a threat to the Hero Club as Yuuna and Issei began kicking and punching them away with Kunou finishing them using her kitsunebi. The small oni have little strength and only rely on numbers to overwhelm their opponents, which usually doesn't work on anyone marginally skilled in combat.

Yuuna and Issei proved to be skilled enough to not be overwhelmed by their numbers, guarding each other's back while protecting Chikage whenever an oni got too close to her. They work so well together with a decent enough skill in martial arts that makes one think if they have received a formal training.

The surprisingly good teamwork between Yuuna, Issei, and Kunou made quick work of the low-class oni and more than two dozens fell… when the middle-class ones decided to attack together with the three high-class oni. Kunou had finished of four more low-class oni when she noticed the hulking figure of a high-class oni behind her senior.

"Takashima-senpai, behind you!"

Kunou shouted. Yuuna heard her warning in time to dodge a fist from the large oni that slam onto the ground. The power behind the fist was so great that the concrete ground cracked under the oni's might. Yuuna tried to kick the large oni but when her leg met the oni's thick gray skin, she only felt pain as if she had just kicked a large rock.

"Yuna!"

Issei called out her name in worry as the large oni raise its fist once more. He tried to get to her but a pair of middle-class oni stood in his way. He duck under a sword slash and had to sidestep a club smash and jump back, unable to reach Yuuna. Kunou also saw her senior in trouble. She threw three more ofuda that contains the Fiery Heaven curse that immolates four middle class oni and six low-class before heading to Yuuna's rescue only to be blocked by the remaining two high-class oni that blindsided her and ram her towards a tree.

Issei dodge another clubbing attempt by another mid-class oni and return the favor with a punch that only hurt his knuckle while it simply made the oni angrier. He ducked under another swing and saw Kunou being rammed.

"Kunou-chan!"

Yuuna managed to jump and roll away from the fist that came down on her. The ground shook from the fist's impact but at least she managed to avoid being made into abstract art on the ground. But when she regained her footing, she found herself surrounded by several mid-class oni.

"This might be bad."

Yuuna muttered worriedly. One by one the Hero Club got backed into a corner. Yuuna saw Issei dodging several attacks and so far he had not received any injury but he had some scrapes and part of his uniform was cut and ripped by the mid-class onis' various weapons. Kunou had gotten back up from being rammed and are currently holding back the three high-class oni with her ofuda spells, mainly fiery heaven and one that creates wind. But it is Chikage that worry her the most. She cannot fight and he saw her being backed to a tree by several oni.

"Chikage-chan!"

Yuuna screamed her name. She try to get to her but more mid-class oni got in her way. She backflipped to avoid a hammer attack but another oni came from behind her and she was too late to notice. The oni swung his club and all Yuuna could do was cross her arm to block the attack. She closed her eyes, fearing for the worst.

The sickening sound of bones being shattered was heard… but Yuuna did not feel pain at all. She opened her eyes to see Issei standing in front of her with a bloodied left hand stretched out and the oni's club being blown back. She did not notice it but there is a glow on the back of Issei's outstretched left hand.

"Ise…-kun?"

Her eyes widened in surprise at Issei's sudden appearance.

"I won't let you harm Yuna-chan!"

The boy declared as his injured left hand began to glow. With a loud roar, Issei then punch the oni once again with his left arm. The Oni was blown back, much to Yuuna's surprise, as a red gauntlet appear on Issei's left hand.

[Boost]

Issei fell on his knees panting. A bead of sweat ran down his face as he gritted his teeth, holding back the pain on his arm, which surprisingly gradually lessened. Issei stood back up. There's no time to rest as more oni are gathering around them.

Then suddenly the five oni encircling Issei and Yuuna was struck by something and exploded. Then from above something came and landed in front of them. It is a person, a boy with spiky blonde hair they both recognize.

"Tsuchimikado!"

"Yo, Hyoudou, Takashima, sorry we're late but don't worry, now that we're here, everything will be taken care of."

Harutora grinned. In front of Chikage, another person landed. Nogi Wakaba then drew a sword and with a single slash all oni that are closing in on Chikage was slain.

"Trying to act cool doesn't suit you, Bakatora."

Following the two's arrival, a chuckle can be heard from the sky where now a yellow eastern dragon can be seen circling the battlefield. From the top of the dragon's head, Uesato Hinata held a bow and an arrow of light, aiming them upward. She released the arrow to the sky and it splits into multiple smaller arrows of light that finished off the rest of the low-class and middle-class oni while the high-class ones managed to endure the attack but not without injury.

"Ufufu, good work on holding out for so long everyone. Now, Wakaba-chan, Tora-kun, let's finish this fight and go home together."

Hinata then jumped down from the dragon's head and the dragon disappeared, returning into an ofuda that Hinata put back into her pocket. Seeing the arrival of their friends, Issei, Yuuna and Kunou smiled. The Hero Club have assembled and counterattack is now possible.

* * *

 **Truthfully, I wanted this to go longer but well, it is how it is. Issei, in the heat of battle, awakened Boosted Gear to protect Yuuna, that's the basic idea. And now everyone in the Hero Club is dragged into the conflict happening in Japan.** **I'll be honest, the battle scene is not really as good as I want it to be but like I said, it is what it is.**

 **So now the Hero club has assembled and everyone's (minus Chikage) fighting style can be seen, even if only a glimpse. Well, I did kept them as close to their respective series as possible while adapting them to the DxD world in my own way. Although I did need to make something new for Uesato Hinata since she's not a fighter in the Nogi Wakaba Yuusha series. And I need to readjust their characters to fit their circumstances, like with Chikage, while still keeping their core character. I hope I've done well enough with the Hero Club.**


	4. Episode 4

**Episode 4: Hero Club Survives**

On a building not far from the park where the Hero Club made their stand, a figure in white cloak with a red and black dress underneath and a half skull mask and hood hiding her identity sat while watching the fight through a magic circle. She watched silently from the beginning of the fight where the Hero Club at first was winning against the low-class oni but started getting pushed back when the middle-class and high-class came.

Being a youkai, Kunou was the only one who could harm the higher-class opponents but she's still too young and inexperienced to fight a high-class opponent yet while the normal humans could do nothing other than dodge and bait the other oni.

Still, they perform admirably well, those humans. The fact that they could survive so long is already impressive in itself without a weapon or the strength to fight back. They are exceptional and would've been strong fighters if given the chance, but it's over. Kunou alone cannot fight off such forces and she watch as Takashima Yuuna was about to block a club strike from an oni.

The eyes beneath the mask widened in surprise when she saw Issei who was supposed to be several meters away appear and punch the blunt weapon away with his bare hands. That should be impossible. He shouldn't be able to cover such a distance in such a short amount of time. Well, there are techniques that allows a human to do that but Issei, while he appears to be trained in martial arts, shouldn't be capable of using any such techniques as those techniques are all supernatural level.

'Wait, his hand is not destroyed?'

The girl then noticed that while Issei's hand is bloodied and very likely broken, it is still intact. That shouldn't be possible. His hand should be obliterated after punching a club swung by an oni. Then she saw Issei made his counterattack. He managed to punch an oni that sent it reeling backward. No ordinary human should be able to do that unless they have mastered techniques that could increase their strength, unless…

Then something appeared on his left arm; a red gauntlet with a green jewel on top. The gauntlet has scaly appearance, like the scales of a dragon, and his fingers became clawed. There's no need for her to think too much to know what have just happened.

"Sacred Gear, and that appearance, Sekiryuutei?"

She mumbled. This is a surprise, and a good one. While she needed some confirmation to be sure if it's the Sekiryuutei or not, Issei is no doubt a sacred gear user. She continued watching to see the arrival of the rest of the Hero Club. The first to arrive is Tsuchimikado Harutora.

"Tsuchimikado Harutora of the Tsuchimikado family. He lacks training but those spells, he has power. While he is not a threat now, he will be if he could master Onmyoujutsu like his ancestor, Tsuchimikado Yakou."

The next to arrive is Nogi Wakaba who saved Koori Chikage with a single swing of her sword.

"Nogi Wakaba of the Nogi family. While not as gifted in raw magical power as her two childhood friends, her power level is still high when compared to other Onmyouji. She's not as good with spells and rarely employs them but her swordsmanship is prodigious. She's a samurai rather than a spellcaster."

And last is Uesato Hinata who unleashed a rain of light arrows from the top of a dragon shikigami's head.

"Uesato Hinata of the Uesato family, one of the most talented Miko in japan. Of the three childhood friends, she is the strongest in terms of magical ability and that bow she wields, it radiates divine energy. It can only be one of the original Azusayumi. Outside the Five Families blessed by the Guardian Beasts, the Tsuchimikado, Nogi, and Uesato are some of the most powerful families in Japan."

"Hee, you knew quite a lot about us."

The girl in white cloak tensed when she heard a voice from behind her. She dispelled the magic circle she has been using to observe the Hero Club and turn around. Behind her now stood a female with shoulder-length dark brown hair and dark green eyes. She's dressed in a bright yellow and white outfit and a hairclip with long ribbons. The masked girl knew who this is.

"Miko of Susano'o, Shiratori Utano."

Without any warning, something shot out from Utano's hand. It is a long and flexible object radiating divine power, a whip. The masked girl jump out of the way and landed behind Utano. The Miko of Susanoo spun and slashed her whip at the girl. The masked girl clicked her tongue and took out her own weapon. A black and gold scythe batted away Utano's whip.

"A scythe? Are you a reaper or a sacred gear user? No, you feel human so a sacred gear user. Are you the one that allowed the oni to infiltrate the barrier?!"

Utano demanded. There was no response from the hooded girl. Utano attacked once again but the girl leapt back and over the edge of the building. Utano gave chase but when she looked down, the masked girl in white had disappeared. Utano retract her whip back into its handle. The masked girl had escaped.

"The only lead we have and she escaped."

Utano sighs and turn around. She walked to the other side of the building, facing the direction where the Hero Club is. By now they have ended the battle with the group of oni. There doesn't seem to be any need for her to intervene. Those kids are capable after all. Utano's thought then went to the girl that had just escaped her grasp.

"That girl, who is she?"

The miko wondered. That girl had avoided their detection and it was pure luck that Utano even found her. How she managed to elude them is a mystery, one they needed to solve to deal with this security problem.

"So finally even Tokyo is involved. I suppose we should prepare for the worst."

Utano was about to leave when she felt something happening to the Tokyo daikekkai. She felt the kekkai weakening in one several points. They have lost about a third of the daikekkai's power.

"The wardstones of Toshima, Kita, Arakawa, Itabashi, Suginame, Adachi, and… no way, Minato wards have been destroyed?!"

Utanohead whipped towards the direction where the wardstone in Minato ward is located. She saw a group of youkai making their retreat in the cover of night. Her eyes widened, not believeing that a group that consists of powerful high-class and ultimate-class oni could escape her detection. Her eyes met with one of the oni's, one she recognized, and the oni also recognized her. Stopping in the air while his forces made their retreat, Ibaraki Douji addressed the miko.

"Shiratori Utano, it's an honor to finally meet you! I would like nothing more than to fight you but unfortunately we're on a tight schedule. But don't worry. We will meet again and when we do, your head is mine!"

Ibaraki Douji declared. Utano glared at the legendary oni as he disappeared into a black portal. Once the oni have all left, Utano sighs once again. They have a very big problem.

* * *

-With the Hero club-

There is a reason why Yasaka allowed her daughter to leave the safety of Kyoto and her watchful eyes, even if it is to Tokyo which is protected by a daikekkai. With the situation in Japan as it is and many rogue youkai around, she normally wouldn't let her daughter out of her sight. But she did.

The first reason is easily because it is Tokyo. Like with Kyoto and Izumo, Tokyo which is the capital of Japan is protected by a daikekkai, an enormous barrier that prevented it from being invaded by youkai and spirits. Tokyo is the city of humans and for a youkai to enter it, they must go through official channels or born inside the kekkai itself. Otherwise not even one of the great monsters of Japan could penetrate its defense.

The second reason is because Shiratori Utano is there. Izumo, Tokyo and Kyoto each house a miko of one of the Shinto Trinity of Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susano'o and out of the three current miko of the Shinto Trinity, Shiratori Utano is the strongest and that said a lot considering that Yasaka herself is the Miko of Amaterasu.

And last is of course because Kunou will not be alone in Tokyo. She has guards. Of course, she would refuse if her mother were to assign guards from among the youkai in Kyoto. But her guards are not youkai. They are humans, and not just any humans either.

"Follow me! We shall eliminate the remaining oni!"

Nogi Wakaba shouted as she charged towards the oni with sword in hand. Her ancestral sword, Ikutachi, is ready to drink the blood of her enemies. Behind her showing no sign of moving from their spot are Harutora who is shaking his head at his childhood friend's enthusiasm and Hinata who is amused. The miko then turn to the blonde onmyouji.

"Tora-kun, you go help Wakaba-chan while I tend to the others."

"…should I? I don't think she even need our help."

Harutora said while pointing at Wakaba who had quickly dispatched one of the high-class oni with ease. Wakaba simply dodge around the oni's attacks with her smaller size and superior agility and speed that are at near inhuman level and leapt to the air as she swung Ikutachi to behead the oni. The blessed sword did not meet any resistance as even the thick skin of an oni is not strong enough to withstand a cut from a sword blessed by the gods themselves.

Another oni try to blindside her like with Kunou earlier but Wakaba did not pay it any heed even when she noticed. It is because before the oni could reach Wakaba, the youkai was struck by a powerful thunder attack courtesy of Harutora. While the thunder spell did not finish it and merely stopped the oni, Harutora follow up with an ice spell that finished it off.

"Frigid Heaven."

The oni was encased in a tomb of ice and shatter into a million pieces. Wakaba gave Harutora a knowing smile. She could always count on him to watch her back. The swordswoman then proceed to dispatch the last oni. The large oni raised its weapon high but a well placed thunder spell blew it away from its hand. Without its weapon, Wakaba beheaded the oni easily with her sword and the last oni fell.

With their enemies eliminated, Wakaba sheathes her sword and rejoin Harutora.

The childhood friends are just that good. The three of them are the best of their age group capable of facing high-class opponents with relative ease. Nogi Wakaba especially, the strongest of the three, is one of the most promising warrior of her age that she is rumored to be a candidate to become a Great Miko of the Shinto Trinity should anything happen to the current three Miko. With those three around to keep her daughter safe, Yasaka felt that Kunou will be protected well enough to let her go to Tokyo.

"Amazing."

Takashima Yuuna spoke in awe at Wakaba's performance. Strangely enough, it was Hinata who look proud.

"Of course. Isn't serious Wakaba-chan cool, Takashima-san!? When she gets like that, Wakaba-chan is simply unstoppable!"

Hinata excitedly spoke. Yuuna could only smile wryly as this is not unusual for Hinata to praise Wakaba so much like a fan praising her idol. Hinata though receive a light chop to her head for her action courtesy of Harutora.

"Stop fantasizing and tend to the others."

"Hai hai, Tora-kun is so mean."

Hinata mumbled as she went to check on her friends' injury starting with Kunou who is already being tended to. Kunou suffered only minor injuries from being blindsided by one of the high-class oni and some accumulated damages from close calls during the battle. Luckily, the group that attacked them are not particularly strong. Even the high-class oni are of the lower tier of their class meaning they are not particularly special.

Which is strange when Harutora think about it. While Kunou is not at a level that can kill high-class opponents with ease like him and his childhood friends, she is also an important target being the princess of Kyoto. The enemy should've spared stronger personnel. The high-class oni they fought also seem to act like amateurs. Something is going on. It is as if Kunou is not their main target despite her importance and capturing her is just a bonus, not the main objective.

Harutora shook his head. He could think about it later. For now he should worry about his friends. He saw Issei currently staring at his left arm in wonder. His arm is covered by a red gauntlet with green jewel and black clawed hand, a sacred gear. And not just any sacred gear if his suspicion is correct. He approached Issei who is currently sitting on the ground beside Yuuna.

"Yo, Hyoudou, how are you feeling?"

"Tsuchimikado. Thanks for the safe. If you guys didn't come we would've been done for."

"Haha, I'm not about to let my friends die. Speaking of which, you seem to be fine even after finding out that the supernatural is real."

Harutora waved it off as nothing. After all, they are friends.

"So, I guess now you know about us and the supernatural world. Sorry for keeping you guys in the dark but that's just how it is."

Issei nodded. He could understand what he's saying. He had read enough stories, played enough games, and watched enough movies to know that there are reasons the supernatural world should be hidden from normal people. Though if it were not for the danger they had been in, Issei would've laughed at the situation which is very much like what he saw in fictions. Yuuna too also understand and forgave them for keeping the supernatural world a secret.

"We understand, Tsuchimikado-kun. And thank you for helping us."

As usual, Takashima Yuuna is very forgiving. She gave Harutora a thankful bow which Harutora felt he did not deserve for arriving late. If they had arrived sooner, nobody would've been injured.

"Speaking of which, Tsuchimikado, do you know anything about this?"

Issei asked while raising his left hand, still covered in the red gauntlet.

"…that, Hyoudou, will be discussed later."

Issei nodded, knowing that this is not exactly the best place to talk. Harutora then helped Issei up and brought him to Hinata to be healed. There will be explanations later. For now, it's time to rest and let their wounds heal.

* * *

"I wonder why Chikage doesn't want to come with us?"

Issei wondered as he and Yuuna walk side by side, following the youkai princess and childhood friends from behind. They are currently being led to where Harutora lives. Apparently, out of the four of them, only Harutora's family actually has a residence in Tokyo and all of them live together there as a result.

After being patched up by Hinata, the Hero club decided to talk things in Harutora's place. But one member decided to not come. Out of the seven members of the Hero club, Chikage is the only one absent.

"Gun-chan must be tired and scared after what she went through. I wonder if she's alright?"

Yuuna said, worried about Chikage.

"If you want, we can check up on her later after we're finished."

"Um, yes, I would like that."

Issei smiled. As always, Yuuna worries about other people more than she worry about herself.

"We're here."

Harutora said. Issei and Yuuna ended their conversation… and their jaws fell open when they saw the structure in front of them. It is a large gate with walls to either side. Issei and Yuuna had passed through this place before. Inside is a large Japanese style mansion. with a large garden. They didn't know that this mansion actually belongs to Harutora's family.

"Welcome to the Tsuchimikado family's Tokyo estate."

Harutora said as he spread his arm, welcoming the two members of the Hero club who had never came to his house. Their flabbergasted look really amuse him but thankfully for Yuun and Issei, they are here for business so neither Harutora nor Hinata took a picture of their surprsised expression.

"Let's go."


	5. Episode 5

**Episode 5: The Truth of Japan  
**  
"Welcome back, Harutora-sama."

"Ojou-samatachi, Harutora-sama, welcome home."

Yuuna and Issei were astounded as they walked down the hall of the Tsuchimikado estate. Maids would bow and greet Harutora and his childhood friends formally whenever they passed by one. So far, Issei had encountered at least five maids and he's sure there are more since the estate is quite big. They knew that Harutora and his childhood friends all came from a wealthy and old family but intellectually knowing something and seeing it with your own eyes are two very different things.

Harutora then told a maid to give them a change of clothes and then lead them to the baths. They would talk over dinner. After that, the Hero Club members each went their separate ways with Yuuna and Issei being given clothes and led to the baths where the rest will join them. Apparently the girls each have their own room in the Tsuchimikado estate since they are all living together. Another shocking discovery for Issei and Yuuna.

Issei and Yuuna parted ways in front of the bath. When Issei entered the bath, he had to marvel at the traditional bath design and how big it was. He quickly bathed and then went out, putting on the clothes Harutora provided him which was a simple gray kimono. This is the first time he's wearing a traditional clothing in something that is not a special occasion… well, maybe it can be considered a special occasion.

Issei waited outside the bath when Yuuna finally came out. Like him, she was also provided with a kimono, a simple one that can be worn in casual settings. Now that he thought of it, everyone in the house seemed to be wearing traditional clothing. The Tsuchimikado must be a family with a long history if they are always so traditional even in a daily setting because only those families wear kimono on a daily basis.

The two of them were then led to the dining room where they will talk. Inside, they found all of their friends already waiting. Surprisingly, it is only Harutora himself who does not wear traditional clothing. Both Hinata and Kunou appeared to be wearing Miko outfits with some modifications like the family crest while Wakaba wore a pure white kimono. Harutora look rather out of place wearing a plain red shirt and black shorts which Issei just had to point out.

"Tsuchimikado, you look out of place in your own home."

Harutora chuckled. He seemed to think so too. But he liked to think of himself as a normal modern day teenage boy and he liked to dress casual, unlike his childhood friends who were more set in their family's traditional ways. At least their family does not enforce their ways onto their children but Wakaba and Hinata preferred to dress traditionally unlike him. So he replied to Issei;

"Just because our family is traditional doesn't mean I have to wear a kimono at all times."

Issei and Yuuna took their seats, sitting across each other. Issei sat next to Harutora with Kunou occupying the other side while Yuuna sat to Wakaba's left and Hinata is seated on Wakaba's right. When they're finally comfortable in their seats, Yuuna and Issei thankfully got used to sitting in the seiza position during themartial arts training that they received, dinner was brought in by the maids. It's a simple set of rice, fish and miso soup. The group ate dinner in relative silence.

When they finally finished dinner and the tables were cleaned up, their talk began after the seating position changed. The childhood friends and Kunou now sat facing Issei and Yuuna who are feeling nervous. They are about to talk about a whole new world after all, at least to Issei and Yuuna. A minute passed by and… they still haven't started.

"So, where should we start from?"

Harutora asked, sounding embarrassed and unsure as he smiled wryly.

"Uhh, so we know now that the supernatural is real. Things like youkai and onmyouji are real and that something is happening. Kunou is some kind of a fox youkai and you guys are… onmyouji?"

Issei listed what he knew and guessed to which the three humans and one youkai nodded.

"That about sums it up but I'll fill you in on the details. You're a bit wrong when you called us all Onmyouji. Hinata, for instance, is a Miko. Miko and Onmyouji are different. The definition of Onmyouji are Japanese magic practitioners that follows the usage of Onmyoudou, our own set of magic system established since the time of Abe no Seimei. We are basically the Japanese equivalent of Western magicians. We simply use a different system that is acknowledged as Japan's own system. Miko though are entirely different. Miko are female priests who serve a god and are able to channel the god's power in the form of blessings. Gods receive power from being known and worshiped and they in turn use the power they receive to bless their followers through the medium of their Miko. A normal Miko is able to spread their god's blessing through ritual kagura or ofuda sold in shrines but high-ranking Miko like Hinata went even further and are able to utilize the god's blessing they received to aid them in battle by amplifying their powers. The main difference between an Onmyouji and Miko is the nature of their powers. Onmyouji use their own magical power to use their spells while Miko, in addition to the ability to use Onmyoudou, are able to channel a god's power. This very ability to channel a god's power is what makes them Miko. It is an ability one is born with and its potency depends on the god's favor."

"Haa… that totally went over my head."

"Ahaha, me too."

Issei and Yuuna admitted, much to their embarrassment.

"Maa, it's not really hard. Just ignore the textbook definition and remember this; Onmyouji are those who practices Japanese magic while Miko are blessed directly by the gods."

Harutora summed it up in short words which Issei and Yuuna understood.

"Now, about youkai, as fellow Japanese I don't think I have to explain much here other than emphasizing the fact that they are real and there are many kinds of them."

Yuuna and Issei nodded again. Indeed, as fellow Japanese, there is no need to explain about youkai other than saying that they are real. As Japanese, Yuuna and Issei knew stories about youkai and can identify them if they came across one, provided they know what to look for.

"The general knowledge about youkai can be found in books. The stories we heard about them are mostly accurate though missing minor details so we'll just explain the important things about youkai that are not general knowledge. Kunou!"

Harutora called out the fox youkai's name. Yuuna and Issei turn to the young fox youkai who would take over the basic explanation about youkai since she is one.

"Youkai are essentially beings that are able to use the power known as youki which roughly means something like demonic power, although it is an entirely different power to the demonic power used by Western supernatural species. Through the use of youki, we are able to use youjutsu, demonic techniques specific only to youkai with each species possessing differing special power, though we do have a shared youjutsu system that any species can use but most tend to use youjutsu specific to our species because that is where our power is most potent. General youjutsu are not so different from common magic apart from the energy source and alignment but the potency of our youjutsu is strongest when using the power specific to our species. There are three major categories of youkai; benevolent youkai that are good and some even serves an Amatsukami directly like foxes serving Inari-sama, neutral youkai that has no alignment and are the most similar to humans in behavior, and the evil youkai who preys on humans. This is only a general categorization though as not all foxes are good and not all oni are evil."

"So to summarize, youkai are youkai because they have youki and can utilize youjutsu and we have many different kinds of youkai that can either be good or bad?"

Yuuna summarized.

"That is correct."

So now they have the summary of what Onmyouji, Miko and Youkai are and that means the oni they faced belong to the category of evil youkai. After giving Yuuna and Issei time to digest what they have learned so far, Wakaba began the next part of the explanation.

"Now on to the main topic of the matter. For decades after the end of the Sengoku era and the unification of Japan, evil youkai activity had lowered greatly, especially since the middle of the Edo period, and the supernatural side of Japan had been relatively peaceful. There were still a number of supernatural related incidents but compared to the past, you can call the era peaceful. This is thanks to the efforts of all Kami of Japan, the Onmyouji, Miko, and benevolent Youkai that had joined forces to end the era of strife and with the death of many powerful and notable evil youkai like the Kurama Tengu, Shuten Douji, Tamamo no Mae, Nue and many others, the evil youkai lost their rallying points and were scattered across the lands, unable to do much other than causing some troubles in the areas they are in. Peace reigned for a long time, that is until the early days of the Showa period."

Wakaba said in a foreboding tone. Hinata then continued for her.

"A lot of things happened during that period but speaking of it in detail should be left for later since it will take a lot of time. So in short, a great enemy by the name of Dairokuten Maou appeared with a great army and declared war on the Amatsukami. The Koto Amatsukami fell to the Maou and it signalled the beginning of another war. Realizing how powerful this Dairokuten Maou is for being able to eliminate all the Koto Amatsukami and that is without his army, the Amatsukami as well as their allied Kami along with the majority of the benevolent Youkai under the command of the Hyakki Yakou of the supreme commander of all spirits sealed Takamagahara with a temporal seal to keep the Maou from spreading destruction throughout Japan."

"The rise of Imperial Japan coincides with this Maou's rise and the decline of Imperial Japan coincides with the Maou's sealing. If it weren't for the Maou, the Amatsukami and us, the supernatural side, would have done something about the atrocities committed by our brethren during WW2. Or at least that is what I hope. Anyway, right now, thanks to this Maou, the majority of the Kami and benevolent Youkai are inside the seal even now. Right now, the ones maintaining Japan's spiritual integrity is the Kyoto Youkai, the Sandai Miko, and the various Tochigami that were not involved in the war. "

Issei and Yuuna didn't know what to say or how to react to this news. They are saying that right now the majority of the Kami and benevolent Youkai are absent thanks to some extremely powerful Maou appearing and declaring war on them. Most of all, they can't believe that the Koto Amatsukami, the eldest and strongest gods of Japan, are no more thanks to this Maou.

"Right now, the supernatural side of Japan is in a state of crisis. But it's not just about this Maou. After the sealing of Takamagahara conducted by the Shinto Trinity, the powers that maintained the peace in Japan are essentially gone, battling this Maou inside Takamagahara. No one can enter or exit Takamagahara as long as the seal exists."

"The evil Youkai forces, hearing this, began to gather once again. Normally, we can handle them with our forces but right now we are basically left with just leftovers with most of the truly powerful members of the peaceful faction trapped in Takamagahara. And so a year after the sealing, evil Youkai began attacking us and we were pushed back due to their surprise attack. This is how the Youkai Civil War started and it had been going on for nearly seventy years."

"Fortunately for us, there is one Amatsukami that was not sealed. Knowing that we would be lost without a guidance, one of the higher ranking Kami did not participate in the sealing but instead stayed here to help us as well as to prepare our forces should the war in the seal went badly. Thanks to the Amatsukami, we managed to rally our forces and stop the evil youkai's advancing forces. We have been on a stalemate for over fifty years. But now it seems the enemy wanted to break this stalemate."

The childhood friends and Kunou took turns explaining about Japan's situation to Yuuna and Issei who are listening closely to every word they said. This is a very important matter and it concerns the future of Japan. Who knew that behind the scenes such a large scale war is being fought in their very own country?

"Tokyo is relatively peaceful as it is mainly populated by humans and is guarded strictly by professional Onmyouji and Miko. But apparently the enemy had found a way to infiltrate the kekkai protecting Tokyo."

There was about twenty seconds of silence after Harutora put in his comment when Issei realized that they have spoken the main points they needed to tell Yuuna and Issei. Now Issei raised his hand to ask a question.

"So I get most of the things you said about what is happening in Japan but… what about that… thing that appeared on my left hand?"

"Ahh right! Ise-kun has this cool red gauntlet on his left hand before and you said you'll explain about that too!"

Yuuna exclaimed, remembering about the red gauntlet Issei had before. That honestly almost slipped Harutora's mind. The blonde Onmyouji then start his explanation about the gauntlet.

"That thing Hyoudou possessed is an item called a Sacred Gear."

""Sacred Gear?""

Yuuna and Issei tilted their heads in confusion, both at the unfamiliar name and the fact that it was said in English. That could imply that the thing came from outside Japan.

"A Sacred Gear is an artifact left behind by the God of the Bible…"

"Wait wait wait! Uhh, God of the Bible as in THE God that appeared in the Christian Bible?"

Yuuna inquired. The four people who knew nodded.

"Yes, that very same God. You two already knew by now that supernatural is real so is it any surprise that other religions' gods are real? Angels and Devils are also real but that can be explained later. Now, Sacred Gears are artifacts the God of the Bible bestowed upon select humans. They have various forms and uses from one that are only utilities to one that gives magical power and those that create weapons or are weapons themselves. Sacred Gears even have series, like limited edition gears that are one-of-a-kind that tend to be more powerful than the more common variety. But the strongest of these Sacred Gear series are the Longinus series."

"The Longinus series."

Issei repeated the words in his mouth. It sounds powerful alright.

"The Longinus was said to be so powerful that it has the potential to kill gods."

Hearing what Harutora said made Issei gulp. The power to kill gods, that is some serious power alright.

"And if my suspicion is correct, the Sacred Gear you have is one of those Longinus, the mid-tier Longinus, Boosted Gear."

Issei blinked when Harutora revealed what his Sacred Gear is and everyone now is looking at him. It took a moment for Issei to process what Harutora said and there is only one reaction he has to this revelation.

"…ehh?"

* * *

Twenty minutes after their meeting, which took over an hour is over, Issei and Yuuna sat together on the front porch overlooking the Tsuchimikado mansion's garden. Their friends left them to process the information that they've just been told. It was quite a lot to take in. After all, a whole new world had just been revealed to them in the span of a single night. Issei especially looks frustrated.

"This is all too much to handle. And worse is there is no way for me out of this."

Issei lamented. Before they ended the conversation, Wakaba had implied that Issei especially cannot ignore the supernatural world now that he is involved. This is because he is in possession of a Sacred Gear and Harutora is convinced that it is a Longinus. A human with a Longinus will never be ignored by the supernatural world. It is the fate of Sacred Gear users, especially Longinus wielders. The only way out is to extract his Sacred Gear which Wakaba mentioned is equal to killing him.

Wakaba can be quite blunt when she needed to be and she thought that Issei needed the warning, which is true, but now it is weighing on his mind.

Yuuna though can get out of all these things. All that needed to be done is to wipe her memories and make her forget and she can return to her normal life. But that way out is also weighing on Yuuna's mind.

Well actually it doesn't really weigh on Yuuna's mind. She already knew what she will do from now on. From the beginning there is only one answer for her.

"Ise-kun, are you worried? Anything I can help you with?"

Issei sighs at the question asked by the girl sitting beside him. As usual, she doesn't sound at all worried or burdened by what happened around her. Always optimistic and worrying about others instead. But then again, that is how Yuuna is and Issei wouldn't have it any other way.

"It's nothing. This is my problem so I will sort it out myself."

Issei said. Yuuna did not reply but instead got up and stood in front of him. Issei looked up and came face to face with a frowning Yuuna who proceed to flick his forehead.

"Ouch! Yuna, what the…"

"Remember the Hero Club tenets number 4; If you're troubled, talk to someone!"

Issei pouted and crossed his arm as he replied to Yuuna;

"What about you then? I'm sure that you're also troubled by what we've learned today."

Yuuna put a finger to her chin as she look up and then smiled as she turned around, looking at the moon's reflection on the koi pond. Like Issei said, she's also troubled by what they have learned today. But unlike Issei, she already knew what to do. Her answer had already been decided the moment she realized the situation her homeland is in.

"I already have my answer, Ise-kun."

Yuuna turn back to face Issei while showing her usual smile that Issei had come to know.

"I will help my friends. I will not let go of my memory even if it means more danger to me. I will not leave my friends, especially when I know that they are in trouble. Tsuchimikado-kun, Nogi-san, Hinata-chan, Kunou-chan, they all need help and I want to help them in any way I can."

Yuuna said to him, eyes filled with unbreakable conviction. Issei stared at Yuuna, not finding any lies or doubt in the words she uttered moments ago. The Sacred Gear user sighs. It's just like her to say that.

"It will be dangerous you know. This is not a problem that we can solve by helping carry a few stuff around. Our lives can be at stake here."

"Even so, I want to help them, or at least try, after all, you're likely to succeed if you try."

Yuuna said again. Issei heaved another sigh but then his lips curled into a smile.

"I guess I've found what I want to do."

Issei stood up and walk towards Yuuna. Putting a hand on her head and then ruffling her hair, Issei grinned.

"I'll have to make sure to keep you out of trouble, Yuna-chan."

Yuuna pouted but as Issei walked back into the mansion to sleep while laughing all the way to his room, Yuuna smiled.

"Thank you, Ise-kun."


	6. Episode 6

**Episode 6: The Beginning of Everything**

-1 week later, Tsuchimikado mansion-

Harutora, Kunou and Hinata sat on the sideline as the three of them watch the two sparring matches that are currently happening in the dojo. One is Nogi Wakaba against their sensei, Masaomi. Ikutachi and Ame no Murakumo clashes as the two sword wielder exchange blows at high speed with incredible technique, though it is obvious that Wakaba is being pushed back by Masaomi while the former exorcist himself doesn't look winded.

To untrained eyes, the two of them appear to be evenly matched and extremely skilled. To those who knew better though, the difference in skill and experience shows as Wakaba is barely keeping up with Masaomi. Her speed and instinct are the only things allowing her to even match blades with their teacher, though Masaomi is also impressed that she could even do that much in such a young age.

Nogi Wakaba, while not as gifted in the mystic arts as her friends and would likely never reach their level in that field, is in turn one of the most gifted swordswoman in modern day Japan. It was like she was born to wield a sword with how natural she seems to be with it and Masaomi feels honored to be given the opportunity to cultivate such impressive talent.

Although, having watched such spars between Wakaba and Masaomi many times before, the three audiences on the sideline did not pay much attention to the two sword users. Instead, they watched the other two people sparring with their fists on the other half of the large dojo.

The two martial artists did not move as fast or traded blows as strong as Wakaba and Masaomi did. Not surprising as they are nowhere near supernatural level in strength or speed. But still, their match is impressive even if not on supernatural level as both of them prove to be evenly skilled and looked as if they had done it many times before, trading blows casually and knowing what each other would do.

Hyoudou Issei and Takashima Yuuna, seeing them spar is like watching a dance between two people as they move in some kind of harmony. Kunou had asked where the two of them learned how to fight since they handled themselves rather well during the oni attack.

Apparently Yuuna's father is a martial arts instructor and both Issei and Yuuna had been training together since they knew each other, of course training martial arts together was Yuuna's idea and she dragged Issei along while saying that 'the key to a healthy life is to have a healthy mind and body'. It really is something that Yuuna would say.

"Is this really okay? Takashima would be happier not knowing about anything."

Harutora said as she watch the two friends spar. Yuuna had decided to not have her memory erased and even said that she will help them in any way she can. Truthfully, there is nothing she can help with other than by joining the onmyouji force. But Harutora is of the opinion that such a path is not suited for Yuuna. The only reason why he even allowed her to choose is because he doesn't like forcing his decision on his friends.

"I don't know, Tora-kun. But…"

Hinata watch as Yuuna and Issei block each other's kick, smiles adorning their face as Issei followed up with a punch that Yuuna blocked and then countered with a judo flip which threw Issei to the floor and Yuuna placing him in a lock. The two look like they're having fun just being with each other.

"It will be a shame to separate them now, ufufu"

Hinata chuckled as Issei tap the floor three times to signify that he gave up. After their spar officially finished, Yuuna help Issei up.

Then suddenly the door to the dojo opened and someone came in.

"Good morning everyone! I see all of you are in high spirits today."

"Ehh, Utano-nee!"

Wakaba yelled in surprise, taking her eyes off her opponent, earning her a smack to the head with Ame no Murakumo's blunt side. Yes, the person who had just entered the dojo is Shiratori Utano, one of the Sandai Miko. Though she doesn't look like one of the three greatest Miko of Japan right now as she is dressed in a simple white shirt and black pants with a towel around her neck.

"Miko-sama, what is the purpose of this visit? Aren't you busy finding the holes in the daikekkai?"

Masaomi questioned.

"Don't worry, I have sent people to find those holes, if there is one in the first place."

Utano said. The incident from a week ago had made Utano very busy with her dispatching teams to find out how the oni could infiltrate the supposedly impenetrable barrier of Tokyo. Such a breach is a big problem that must be addressed immediately. Of course, there is also the matter about the masked scythe wielder too.

"Besides I have another purpose in coming here."

Utano then approach Issei and Yuuna, taking a good look at the two of them. The two doesn't know who she is but from the reverence their sensei gave her, she must be someone important and powerful, although she doesn't look like it at the moment.

"So this is the Sekiryuutei and his girlfriend huh?"

Utano said with a grin. Issei's face immediately turn red and he look away to avoid embarrassment while Yuuna is completely flustered.

"G-G-G-Girlfriend?! M-Me and Ise-kun are not-!"

"Ehehe, both of you are interesting kids."

She said, giving the two of them a pat on the head. Issei who doesn't know who Utano is and why she is here despite getting the hint that she's someone important whispered to Kunou who is now standing beside him.

"Who is she?"

"She is Shiratori Utano, one of the Sandai Miko and currently the strongest of them all."

"Sandai Miko?"

Issei inquired about the unfamiliar term. Sandai Miko which would roughly translate to 'Three Great Shrine Maidens' sounds like something big and if someone like his friends and sensei who he understood are people with reputation on the supernatural side would show respect to Utano, then she must be someone even more impressive.

"Sandai Miko is a title given to three of the strongest Miko in Japan who serves directly under the Shinto Trinity. Utano nee-san is currently the strongest of the Miko and she serves under Susanoo-sama."

That does sound impressive. She's some kind of big shot in Japan who serves directly under a Shinto Trinity. To think that Issei would meet someone so important so soon when he had just started delving into the supernatural world…

"Utano-nee, is there anything you need from us? It can't be that you came all the way here just to meet Hyoudou."

Wakaba questioned.

"Well, that is one of the reason but… I need your help."

* * *

"A masked scythe user was watching us when we fight?!"

Wakaba yelled out in surprise. This is the main reason that Utano came to visit the Tsuchimikado mansion; to talk about the masked scythe user. Utano didn't have the time to talk about it before so it took so long for her to mention it but now that she had mentioned it, everyone is on full alert, even Issei.

"Yes. I believe this is the person responsible for getting the oni into the kekkai. It would make sense if there is someone inside opening a path for them to get in."

That makes sense. But this is also worrying news to everyone in the Hero Club. Someone had managed to get inside the kekkai and opening up paths for their enemies to get in through. Furthermore, this person is undetectable when not using their power, making the task of finding them very difficult. This scythe user needs to be taken care of immediately.

"And that is why I need your help, Wakaba-chan, Harutora-kun, Hinata-chan, Masaomi-san. We don't have enough manpower to defend Tokyo while looking for this person. Besides, I can't send just anyone to fight this enemy. She escaped before we can seriously fight but I have the feeling that this scythe user will be more than what our agents can handle. which is why I can only rely on you guys."

Wakaba smiled, happy that the Miko of Susanoo came to them for help. Wakaba herself look up to Utano as a kind of a big sister figure. She was her senior back during her early days training to become a Miko until it was found out that she doesn't have the aptitude to become one despite coming from a long line of Miko. She's not even half as talented as Harutora in spellcasting.

It was Utano who encouraged her to pick her own path and discovered her talent for swordsmanship. She also acted like a big sister to her and her childhood friends. Now the person she looked up to came to her for help. Wakaba is without a doubt more than happy to help her. She look to her sides and see Harutora and Hinata smiling along with her. They all share the same thought.

"It is our pleasure to help you, Utano-nee. You can count on us."

Wakaba replied for them all. The Miko of Susanoo is extremely grateful for their help. She would've preferred to handle this matter herself but with the recent development, she will be too busy dealing with taking command and handling the aftermath as well as focusing on the oni forces to deal with this insider.

"I would be happy to help, Miko-sama, but…"

Masaomi said but trailed off in the end, sending a look at the remaining two members of the Hero Club Utano did not ask by name. She understood what Masaomi is implying.

"I understand, Masaomi-san. We also cannot leave the Sekiryuutei and his friend alone, especially since Takashima-san has no sacred gear or any weapon to defend herself. You can focus on helping them for now while Wakaba-chan and the rest can handle this matter. I heard from Oohtomo-san that Harutora-kun is rather adept in using shikigami. He would be a great help in finding this masked person. And both Wakaba-chan and Hinata-chan are very strong. The three of them should be able to handle this."

"Thank you for your understanding, Miko-sama."

Masaomi bowed. Utano smiled a little at his formality. She doesn't really like being all formal.

"There is no need to be so formal with me, Masaomi-san. I don't like all those stuffy formality. We've known each other for a while so you should simply call me by my name."

"I can't do that, Miko-sama. You are one of the Sandai Miko and you have to be treated as such."

Masaomi replied, though at this point he only did it because he knew it annoyed Utano. Besides, Masaomi has no problem giving Utano respect even if she is younger than him. Utano deserves it, much more than many of his superiors in the church back when he was still an exorcist.

The Miko of Susanoo sighs while grumbling something about Masaomi being like some stuffy old men. Issei, and pretty much everyone else, noticed the small smirk their teacher has at hearing Utano's annoyance. Issei and Yuuna smiled. They will definitely enjoy their time together with these guys.

* * *

-Night-

Koori Chikage is leaning on the railing of her apartment's veranda. Today her friends, Issei and Yuuna, went to the Tsuchimikado mansion for some training. Her grip on the railing tightens when she thought about those two going to see the three childhood friends, the Kyoto princess, and the former exorcist turned teacher.

"You look agitated, Chi-chan. Thinking about your friends?"

Chikage clicked her tongue in distaste when she heard a female voice behind her. Of all the people 'they' would send, it has to be her, the person she didn't get along with the most. Chikage turn around to see a blonde young girl around a year or two older than her sitting on her bed.

"Jeanne."

There is no one else in the Hero faction that annoys Chikage as much as Jeanne does. The inheritor of the Maid of Orleans' spirit is everything Chikage is not and frankyly, everything she doesn't want to be. He had hoped that Cao Cao would send someone else to check up on her, preferably Siegfried or Georg, but it just has to be Jeanne. Well, at least it's not Heracles. He can be even louder than the blonde.

"Cao Cao had read your last report. You made contact with the Miko of Susanoo and managed to gauge the strength of the Kyoto princess' bodyguards."

Chikage nodded. She had sent her report concerning their operation here with the youkai as well as what she found out last week, including her suspicion that her friend, Hyoudou Issei, is the current generation Sekiryuutei and wielder of the mid-rank Longinus sacred gear, the Boosted Gear. She knew that their leader, Cao Cao, will be interested in the information.

"Your orders did not change. Proceed as planned while keeping an eye on the Kyoto faction's movement. Observe the Sekiryuutei and recruit him through any means necessary. Another Longinus in our ranks will always be welcomed."

Jeanne said, relaying Cao Cao's order to Chikage. The silent girl again merely nodded in response. She'd rather not talk to Jeanne if she could help it. The blonde girl pout at Chikage's usual cold attitude, though she's already used to it by now.

"Che, you're no fun, just like always. Well, it's nice talking to you Chi-chan, and remember, we're counting on you."

The blonde girl said the last part in a very sinister way, making Chikage frown, again reminding her why she doesn't like Jeanne among the other members of the Hero faction. After finishing her errand, Jeanne left without a sound as if she had never been there in the first place. Chikage heaved a sigh. She really doesn't like Jeanne at all.

Chikage then return to her position, overlooking the city from her apartment's veranda. It's almost midnight and time for her to move. Chikage's body began to glow and part of the light seem to flow out from her body and form a body of its own beside her. Another Chikage appeared beside her, wearing a white robe and a skull mask that is currently being pulled up and a familiar scythe.

"You know what to do."

Chikage said to her copy. Her copy didn't give any reply and the only proof that she understood her is her pulling down the skull mask and jump off the veranda onto the roof of a house far below. Chikage watch as her doppelganger disappeared into the distance, jumping over rooftops.

"I wonder if you can forgive me after all this, Yuuna-chan, Issei-san."

* * *

 **And so the first arc ended with the revelation of who the scythe user is. Though if anyone remotely knew of Nogi Wakaba wa Yuusha de aru then they would've guessed that it is definitely Chikage using Sichinin Misaki, or the version of it that appear here. Next chapter will be the start of the second arc. There are 6 arcs in total with the introduction arc being the first and shortest. The second arc will be The Youkai Civil War arc which will focus on the defense of Tokyo from Ibaraki Douji and his oni.**


	7. Episode 7

**Arc 2: The Youkai Civil War**

 **Episode 7: New Members**

When Koori Chikage entered the class first thing in the morning, she saw a very unusual sight. Takashima Yuuna immediately slumped down on her desk the moment she put down her bags. The usually energetic girl looked so tired like she had been put through a grinder. Behind the redhead, her other friend, Hyoudou Issei, is also letting out a tired groan while burying his face in his arms.

"How unusual for you two to be so tired first thing in the morning. Did something happen yesterday?"

Chikage asked as she put down her bag on the seat beside Yuuna. In truth she already knew why they are so tired. It has been a month since their encounter with the oni and both Issei and Yuuna have been training like crazy everyday to prepare themselves to face the supernatural world. They were put into many kinds of rigorous training to quickly get them up to speed by Masaomi and so far they have performed incredibly well.

Masaomi had his work cut out for him. He didn't need to teach them how to fight from scratch thanks to their martial arts training from Yuuna's father and therefore, he only needed to help them fight on supernatural level. With both of them already trained to a degree, it is a simple matter.

Issei had mainly been learning how to use his sacred gear which is his main weapon. Like she suspected, he is indeed the current Sekiryuutei. Thanks to his sacred gear, he doesn't need much help in regards to fighting on supernatural level and only needed some pointers and basic training for now to increase his basic stats.

Yuuna though doesn't have any sacred gear and therefore is the one Masaomi focused on more because she doesn't have the advantage Issei is enjoying. Though she did overheard Masaomi saying that Yuuna has a lot of energy and with lots of training and refinement can give her a potent touki. Not a surprise since she really is a big bundle of energy.

Right now, she is being taught how to control her internal energy to give her some minor power boost, a basic enhancement for supernatural martial artists. While she is not ready for a real fight like last time, she would actually be able to do some harm to lower level creatures now. But she will need a weapon to make it decisive because it will be quite some time until she can naturally develop her strength to superhuman level.

How did Chikage knew all this? She always has a clone following and watching over them hidden from view. With her skill in stealth and the nature of her existence as well as her sacred gear, she is nearly impossible to detect. And even if she is detected, she can simply dispel her clones. Shichinin Misaki, her personal power is really convenient.

But of course, officially, she shouldn't know all that so that is why she asked Issei.

"Training. Man, Masaomi sensei really didn't hold back his punches last night. I mean, usually he let us get a hit in or two."

"I know. He's faster than usual last night. Uuu~. I can still feel that bump on my head."

…well, sometimes she thinks that keeping tabs on Issei and Yuuna is useless because they will definitely tell her everything if she asks. While Issei could keep his mouth shut, Yuuna is the type who simply cannot lie to someone she consider a friend and Issei will always follow Yuuna's lead. The only thing actually preventing her from simply participating in those training sessions is the fact that she doesn't want to be closer than necessary to anyone else from the club, though that might change in the future once she received further order from their leader.

"Why don't you two just quit then if the training is so hard?"

Chikage asked half jokingly. While she already knew what Yuuna's answer will be, she asked not just because it's a normal question that would be asked by an introverted normal girl but she would take any chance to somehow persuade at least Yuuna to quit training and return to a normal life uninvolved with the supernatural.

While it can no longer be helped with Issei since he is the Sekiryuutei, Yuuna is another matter entirely. She doesn't have to be involved in their world and the dangers it possess. Even if she cannot do anything to keep Issei away from the supernatural world due to his sacred gear, she at least wants to spare Yuuna from the true horrors of their world.

"No! We can't give up just because things are hard. Remember the hero club five tenets, Gun-chan! You'll likely to succeed if you try!"

Yuuna's answer is expected and while Issei simply sighs in the background, she noticed the boy nodding in agreement. Obviously such half-hearted attempt to discourage Yuuna won't work. But, she will definitely do it. She will do everything in her capability to protect her two friends. Because even in this fake life, she like to believe that at least their friendship are real.

Ten minutes passed and the bell rang. The teacher came in to start the lesson. As usual it needs the teacher to get their attention by knocking on the table with his eraser before anything can start. The teacher cleared his throat before speaking.

"Ehh, before we start, I would like to announce that we are having two new transfer students."

The teacher said. Everyone began murmuring excitedly. You don't get a transfer student everyday after all. Chikage though is not interested at all. She look back and saw that neither is Issei, though whether it is because he is genuinely not interested or simply too tired to care is up for debate. Obviously though, Yuuna is the most excited of the three of them. As expected of the girl. She had regained all her lost energy in an instant once something exciting happen.

Once the class calmed down, the teacher told the transfer students to come in. The door slides open and two people entered. One is a blonde girl with long hair who looks like a nice and polite girl while the other, shorter one has short brown hair with two buns looking cocky and energetic. The first to introduce herself is the blonde girl who politely bowed first.

"My name is Iyojima Anzu, please take care of me."

The blonde girl now identified as Iyojima Anzu made a short and proper introduction. With her turn done, the next one to introduce herself is…

"The name is Doi Tamako but everyone can call me Tama! Let's have a fun year!"

…the other girl is as loud as Chikage had expected. Well, it doesn't matter to her. They will just be more background noises around the classroom to her. It's not like she has to interact with them on a daily basis or something. With that thought in mind, Chikage tuned out the rest of the introduction as she look outside the window. One of her Sichinin Misaki clones is currently out there so maybe she could use their shared vision to kill some time.

* * *

-Noon-

"So what do you think this is about?"

Issei asked Yuuna as he, Yuuna and Chikage walk together to their clubroom. The two of them received a message from Wakaba and Harutora earlier telling them to come and so they did and naturally Chikage is following them.

"I don't know. It's rare for Wakaba-chan to call us like this. Maybe a request? What do you think, Gun-chan?"

Yuuna asked Chikage who is walking two steps behind them, not really interested in whatever it is Wakaba called them for but went anyway while she plays on her phone.

"I don't know. Nobody even texted me anyway."

Replied Chikage making Yuuna chuckled nervously, thinking that Chikage is feeling left out. Issei knew better. Besides, Harutora and Wakaba knew that if they called both of them, Chikage will also come by association. It's easy to understand the grouping of the Hero club once you know a bit about the members.

The Hero club was originally formed by Yuuna who wanted to make a club to help people by doing community service and other favors. Obviously, she would drag her two friends, Chikage and Issei, to form this club. Naturally, the two are reluctant at first, especially Chikage. While Issei's reluctance is more because he doesn't want to do more work than he has too, Chikage doesn't like interacting with people very much. Unfortunately for them, they always easily cave in to Yuuna and no, it's not because of the puppy dog eye technique. Yuuna never pulled that. They just simply find it hard to refuse her.

At first, Issei wanted to call the club as 'community service club' since that is basically what they are doing. But Yuuna thought that it's not cool so they try to come up with other names. They went through some ideas like the cleaning service club and helper club but nothing clicks… until Chikage who had been silent up until then proposes 'the Hero club'. Yuuna likes it a lot so that became the name. On an unofficial note, the reason why she proposed that is because she jokingly thought that since they are doing better things than what the Hero faction does at the moment, why not call themselves heroes as well?

And so the club was established after they went to Masaomi-sensei who was still a new teacher at that time and got him to become their advisor. And that was how the club was established by the three of them originally. And then came the other four with Wakaba and Kunou dragging Harutora with them.

Now here they are in present day. Thinking back on their time together, they have went through a lot in their time as the Hero club. There was that play to entertain grade school children where Issei played as a demon lord and there was helping out the cultural festival last year and helping out the shopping district during an event. They have done a lot of things together.

"Maybe it's about the athletic meet? It's in two weeks, right?"

Yuuna recalled. Chikage and Issei can't really say yes but they can't say no either.

"We'll know when we get there."

Chikage told her friend. Their clubroom is already in sight anyway. The three of them slid open the door and stopped at the enterance. Issei and Chikage blinked when they saw a more crowded clubroom while Yuuna who is behind them could not see anything.

"Gun-chan, Ise-kun, why are you two blocking the door?"

Prompted by Yuuna's voice, Issei and Chikage entered the clubroom and took their usual seat. Meaning Issei and Yuuna sat together across Wakaba and Harutora while Chikage took the window seat.

"So… why are the transfer students here and who is that?"

Issei bluntly asked Harutora while pointing at the three new girls, two being the transfer students who introduced themselves to his class earlier and the last one is a girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail who appears to be older than them, most likely a senior then.

"Ohh them? Utano-nee thought that we would need some help and she finally can squeeze out someone for us."

So they were sent by Shiratori Utano. That makes sense. They would need a bit more manpower to help in their objective. Issei and Yuuna's eyes went to the new transfer students from their class. Anzu became nervous from their stare and begin fidgeting while Tama is grinning.

"So the two of you are Issei and Yuuna, the Sekiryuutei and his partner? I've heard a few things about you two. As I have said before, my name is Tama. I'm an onmyouji just like Wakaba there. I'm partnered with Anzu. She's a miko."

Tama said while pointing her thumb at Anzu beside her.

"Once more, I am Iyojima Anzu. I am still a trainee but I hope I can be of use to everyone. I hope we can get along, Hyoudou-san, Takashima-san, Koori-san."

Anzu addressed the three founders of the club, even Chikage who at least acknowledge her with a nod when she said her name. Then Yuuna and Issei turn their attention to the older black haired girl who proceed to introduce herself.

"My name is Himejima Akeno. Shiratori-senpai have asked me to help all of you. Let's get along well, ufufu."

Issei didn't know why but Akeno's laugh at the end made him shiver as if there is something sinister concealed behind it but he shook it off as his imagination. If he had noticed Harutora and Wakaba also shivering at the same time, he wouldn't have dismissed it so easily. With Akeno's introduction done, Harutora spoke.

"Well, these are the help Utano-nee could spare us. Both Iyojima and Doi are still in training but they are good so instead of continuing their formal training, Uta-nee thought that it would be better to simply complete their training with us while also getting some field experience. Himejima-senpai though is a fully trained miko and Uta-nee's personal student and she will be the one to complete their training."

Issei nodded in acknowledgement. So they got themselves three more helping hand from Utano. That is good. They haven't made any progress with their mission so more help is appreciated. Issei was about to address Yuuna about the new members but when he look to his side, she's already gone.

"Wai! New members! Let's get along Himejima-senpai, Anzu-chan, Tama-chan!"

As expected, Yuuna is excitedly greeting all three of them like chirstmas has come early this year. Akeno look taken aback by Yuuna, which Issei can understand if one is not used to her while Anzu has a nervous smile but Tamako is grinning widely and she seems like she would get along with her.

"New members huh?"

Chikage muttered as she look out the window. Things are going to get even more hectic, especially considering what is to come. She closed her eyes for a while. Indeed, things are going to be hectic in a while.

* * *

-Unknown area outside Tokyo-

Chikage, or at least one of the Sichinin Misaki clone, look over the assembled army with dispassionate eyes. She is clad in her hooded white robe and red kimono dress as well as her mask. She is currently outside Tokyo with the oni forces that had been assembled by Ibaraki Douji. It is a force of around six thousand, an impressive number under a singular commander in this age at least and more are coming.

"Six thousand have come. An impressive number for this age but… back in the past, this is considered small. During the old age all supernatural forces fought in tens of thousands at the very least and it is considered a small skirmish and what is considered a large battle would involve millions of us. How the mighty have fallen indeed."

Chikage heard Ibaraki Douji speaking beside her while overlooking his army with a strange expression that is different from his usual ice cold normal attitude or beast-like ferocity during battle. The last living legendary oni then turn to her.

"In order to allow my army into Tokyo, we need to destroy the ward stones. Is everyone in position to destroy the stones?"

Ibaraki asked. During their initial attack, they did not just aim for the wardstones in a hit-and-run tactic but also aim to plant their people inside Tokyo in case the initial attack failed, which they expected to. Chikage sighs but nodded in confirmation.

"Everyone is in place but we should wait for a bit until everyone is fully ready. We only have one chance to pull this off so it is best if we are all fully prepared."

Ibaraki acknowledged Chikage's logic. While he wanted to assault Tokyo and kill Utano as quickly as possible, he had learned patience in his long life. Like Chikage said, they only have one chance to pull this off. It is best if they don't waste it. Then his eyes went to the sword by his waist.

The Doujigiri Yasutsuna, the sword that killed Shuten Douji. He can feel the familiar youki of Shuten pulsating inside the blade. The demonic sword is emanating the youki of the legendary oni.

He will need to master the sword first before he is ready to face Utano. Even if she is a human, he will not underestimate the strongest of the Sandai Miko. It was that mistake that took the life of many legendary creatures in the past. He will not make that same mistake.

"Tell the Shuzen assassins to get ready then. I want Tokyo to fall before the month ends. The civil war will end this year."

* * *

 **I thought I was going to work on Book 1 first but apparently my brain got another idea. This is the beginning of arc 2 which is the Youkai Civil War arc. Originally, I had no intention to include Tamako and Anzu who are part of the original Hero team in NoWaYu but I decided to put them in anyway just to complete the set. That and I finally introduce Akeno here as part of the Hero club and Utano's apprentice. Akeno is in her third year of middle school with the rest being second year and Kunou being the only first year. There is no change to Akeno's background. She is still a half fallen angel but some part of her history is changed which would lead her to joining the Shinto faction and becoming a real miko instead a questionable devil miko.**

 **This chapter introduces the full number of the Hero Club which now has a total of 10 members. Quite a lot but I will say this now because it will be apparent when Book 1 went to Issei's side anyway. Not all of them will survive the Youkai Civil War. Also, as can be seen, Chikage is working with the enemy. While Zero's story follows the exploit of the Hero club as a whole, Chikage's side will be seen quite a lot because she is a key character. The protagonists of ES Zero are Issei, Yuuna, and Chikage after all.**

 **Now, Ibaraki Douji is amassing an army and prepared for war. They have people inside Tokyo that plans to take down the daikekkai. Things will get crazier for the Hero club and much more stressful for Chikage. Anyway, for a small explanation so people won't get confused when they see characters from other series appearing. The world of ES is a massive crossover with many different series with DxD as central world after all so it can be a bit hard to digest. For ES Zero that focuses on Japan though, the main series used as inspiration and reference other than DxD are Fate series, Tokyo Ravens, Nurarihyon no Mago, Rosario + Vampire, and Nogi Wakaba wa Yuusha de aru. Don't try to think too much about it though. I just need materials since the DxD world is quite focused on the Three Factions.**


End file.
